the light behind your eyes
by rozen27
Summary: Después de la guerra Shinobi Naruto y Sasuke todavía tienen cosas que resolver entre ellas se encuentran sus nuevos sentimientos por el otro, descubrirán que las cosas entre ellos si cambiaron después de todo o ¿siempre estuvo ahí?
1. Chapter 1

**The light behind your eyes **

La mujer rubia, tras el escritorio miraba con el ceño fruncido , al joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos del mismo color, que se encontraba frente a ella rodeado por cuatro anbus

¿Sabes por qué te he llamado Uchiha?

Sí, claro que lo sabía hacía ya una semana que por fin había llegado la resolución de la reunión de los kages, la cual se había realizado después de la guerra para hacer el recuento de los daños, así como para decidir el rumbo de las naciones de ahora en adelante, pues estaba claro que nada volvería a ser como antes y al igual de importante estaba el hecho de que él era considerado un criminal peligroso, aunque la hokage había abogado para que le perdonaran la vida, en gran parte por la insistencia de cierto rubio a quien estimaba mucho y por el hecho de que al final de cuentas el Uchiha había peleando de su lado para detener a Madara, lo cual le sumo puntos a su defensa, sin embargo, los demás crímenes que había cometido como ninja renegado no podían quedar impunes, no era como si no fuese sencillo dejarlo libre de culpa y solo mantenerlo vigilado, pero él había hecho muchas cosas en el pasado que ahora le cobrarían factura, el sharingan seria sellado indefinidamente, pues todavía consideraban que era una técnica poderosa que debía preservarse, mas siendo el ultimo poseedor de la misma, por lo que sería como un periodo de prueba para él, mas no sabía por cuanto tiempo eso dependería de su comportamiento.

Ellos van a escoltarte adonde se llevara a cabo la reunión.

Él ya sabía a qué se refería así que solo atino asentir, ella le hizo un gesto a los anbus para que prosiguieran, uno de ellos le puso una muñequeras supresoras de chakra y otro se aseguró de que no llevara ningún arma oculta en sus vestimentas

Reglas… dijo Tsunade suspirando, después de esto los anbus y Sasuke se encaminaron hacia las puertas principales de la aldea, donde ya lo esperaba cierto rubio junto con el equipo 7 , cuando paso junto a ellos Naruto le dedico una de esas miradas llenas de determinación

Voy a estarte esperando teme, así que no se te ocurra huir, Sasuke sonrió de lado , aun pensaba que podía huir, ¿adonde?, ya no había lugar hacia donde ir o correr.

Suerte dijo Kakashi con una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara y levantando una mano en señal de despedida

Todo saldrá bien Sasuke-kun, dijo Sakura con voz pausada y serena, sin embargo, sus ojos tenían cierto tinte de preocupación que no dio a demostrar en su voz.

Traspasaron las puertas que eran el límite de la aldea volteo hacia atrás viendo que Naruto no le quitaba la vista de encima que tenía un "nos vemos luego" implícito, mientras poco a poco las enormes puertas se cerraban a sus espaldas lo último que pudo ver fue como Kakashi ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto en señal de re confortación

Estará bien, dijo Kakashi serenamente mientras el joven de cabello rubio seguía mirando la puerta ya cerrada por donde había salido minutos antes Sasuke, pues estaba consciente de que esta vez se iría para volver, aun así sentía miedo de que volviera a alejarse de él, no obstante un sonrisa se dibujó sabiendo que esta vez si volvería a casa, aunque en un principio no había estado de acuerdo con la resolución, sabía que Sasuke tendría que pagar por sus acciones pasadas por más que le doliera aceptarlo.

Fue casi medio día de camino hasta el punto de reunión que habían designado los kages para llevar a cabo la sentencia en contra de Sasuke, cuando llegaron otro par de guardias ya los esperaban en la entrada, los cuales volvieron a inspeccionar al muchacho en busca de algún tipo de arma o trucos ocultos, después de esto las grandes puertas color negro se abrieron, enfrente un gran pasillo que parecía no terminar , a los lados había varias puertas cerradas que a simple vista parecían celdas conforme fueron avanzado comprobó que si lo eran, al terminar el pasillo dieron vuelta hacia otro con una puerta en el fondo donde ya lo esperaban, en cuanto entro en el cuarto la puerta se cerró tras de si dejando a los cuatro anbus fuera de este, el cuarto estaba casi en penumbras de no ser por la poca luz que provenía del centro de este donde se encontraban cuatro hombres con sus respectivas mascaras cubriéndoles el rostro, había otro en el centro de ellos que era el que permanecía de pie, mientras los otros estaban semi-incados en el piso, conforme se acerco pudo notar que había un enorme circulo alrededor de la sala probablemente como una barrera por si en el proceso pretendía escapar, aunque no planeaba tal cosa un especie de nudo en el estómago se empezó a forma a medida que se acercaba, aún no estaba completamente resignado a que su Sharingan se perdiera en el tiempo, aunque estaba consiente que no era definitivo sentía molestia en cuanto a no usarlo por un largo tiempo, cuando estuvo a lado del ninja que estaba en el centro este le indico que se recostara en el piso, en medio de lo que parecía otro circulo, cuando estuvo totalmente recostado los ninjas de circulo de afuera hicieron aparecer sellos alrededor de este así que el del medio continuo con el proceso concentro una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano y se agacho para ponerla a la altura de la frente, mientras Sasuke miraba expectante de pronto una especie de líneas negras en forma de una figura irregular empezaron a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo , de manera que el sharingan aprecio en sus ojos sin su consentimiento y el hombre movió la mano que tenía en su frente hacia sus ojos de manera que comenzó a sentir un enorme dolor en ellos, como si se los estuvieran quemando, ardían, ardían mucho así que en un intento desesperado quiso moverse para apartar la mano del hombre de esa parte de su cara, pero tarde se dio cuenta que cuando puso su mano sobre su frente fue para poner otro sello inmovilizador, que impidiera que tratara de detener el proceso ,se retorció y maldijo por dentro al hombre que le causaba ese terrible dolor.

En la aldea de Konoha Naruto había permanecido la mayor parte de la mañana y de la tarde en la montaña de los rostros de los hokages, con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, sentado con sus pies hacia el vacío

Estar aquí con la mirada perdida hacia el vacío no hará que regrese más pronto, dijo Kakashi parado a un lado de él, en un principio no dijo nada más que un gruñido que salió de su boca como un hump

Aun piensas que puede huir, por si no te has dado cuenta no hay hacia donde huir

¿Entonces por qué me siento así?, !aarrgh! se agarró la cabeza que ya le dolía de tanto pensar- debí insistirle a Tsunade oba-chan para que me permitiera ir dijo haciendo una rabieta

Sí, para causarle más problemas de los que ya hay , al impedir que alguien tocara a "tu adorado Sasuke", Naruto voltio a verlo con una mirada inquisidora cuando este dijo la última frase

Ya has hecho lo que prometiste

Todavía no … dijo Naruto en un susurro poco audible

No tienes que cuidarlo por el resto de su vida por miedo a que se vaya de nuevo, no es un niño.

Naruto suspiro amargamente ante las palabras de su sensei

Vamos yo invito el ramen

De verdad dattebayo porque tengo mucha hambre dijo relamiéndose los labios y parándose de un salto mientras Kakashi pensaba que era sorprendente como podía pasar de la más completa seriedad a una alegría total, pero así era el Naruto que se caracterizaba por sorprender a la gente, dando una vuelta a la izquierda cuando piensas que dará una a la derecha, ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa características de él, poniéndose los brazos atrás de la nuca se adelantó a Kakashi , el cual empezaba a pensar que invitar a Naruto a comer remen no había sido la mejor idea y lo comprobó cuando lo vio devorar plato tras plato de ramen como si no hubiera comido en años y a este paso terminaría vendiendo su alma al dueño de Ichiraku para pagar la cuenta, pensó suspirando con resignación.

Después de aproximadamente una hora el proceso de sellado termino, el sharingan desapareció de los ojos de su portador junto con el sello de inmovilidad, Sasuke estaba realmente exhausto tanto que tenía la respiración levemente agitada, luego se desmayó, el ninja que ya hacia junto a él no se apartó del todo volvió a poner su mano sobre los ojos de Sasuke donde apareció una venda negra sobre los mismos y en medio de esta un sello color rojo.

Esta hecho, dijo el hombre que había dirigido el proceso alejándose del joven ahora inconsciente, al cual trasladaron a una de las celdas en lo que recobraba el conocimiento.

Minutos después pararecio volver a estar consiente, abrió los ojos, pero se sorprendió de solo ver una enorme obscuridad ante sus ojos, intento de nuevo, pero solo había obscuridad era lo único que veía, esa obscuridad que ahora parecía darle cierto pánico y ahora estaba rodeada por ella, comenzó a , fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tenía algo sobre sus ojos que le impedía ver, algo que de alguna forma lo tranquilizo ya que tal vez no estaba condenado a la obscuridad después de todo, de inmediato trato de quitárselo pero no podía, en lugar de eso solo conseguía desesperarse más en su intento por quitar esa venda de sus ojos

No trates de quitarlo, no podrás, le dijo una voz dentro del cuarto donde estaba, uno de los anbus había esperado a que recobrara el conocimiento

¿Pero por qué?

Supongo que no te advirtieron que también tu vista quedaría sellada

No, no eso no era posible se decía Sasuke para si no podía aceptarlo, no quería, entonces la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo, oyó como unos paso se dirigían hacia él, levantándolo bruscamente del piso, mientras le amarraban las manos a la espalda, a lo que Sasuke trato de resistirse, pero no le quedaba mucha fuerza entre los supresores de chakra y lo de hace unos momentos, además se encontraba preguntándose si eran los anbus los que estaban atándolo, cuando acabaron con esta tarea

Vamos camina, le dijo alguien tomándolo del brazo, entonces se dio cuenta que no era la misma voz de antes era alguien diferente, lo sacaron de la celda caminaron por el largo pasillo de antes pero esta vez dieron vuelta en dirección contraria y luego hacia la derecha de nuevo, iban tan rápido que Sasuke por poco resbala

Vamos dijo el hombre tomándolo más fuerte del brazo- alguien está ansioso por verte y no querrás hacerlo esperar

¿Qué?, pero ¿ quién?, no le dio tiempo de pensar más en ello, cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose frente a él lo saco de sus pensamientos, seguido de eso fue arrojado con brutalidad dentro de la nueva habitación haciendo que este cayera de cara al piso de cemento, como pudo volvió a incorporarse, ya que no le era nada fácil con las manos atadas a su espalda; escucho unas pisadas firmes aproximarse rápidamente

Todo suyo Raikage-sama

Lo que sorprendió a Sasuke de sobre manera ¿Qué demonios hacia él ahí?, entro en la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras él, una carcajada recorrió toda la habitación, luego de acerco a Sasuke que permanecía sentado en el suelo y lo tomo por los cabellos haciendo que este soltara un gruñido , de manera que su cabeza se hiciera hacia atrás y su cara se elevara

Pero que tenemos aquí el gran Sasuke Uchiha a mi completa merced dijo arrogante

Viejo tonto dijo el joven de pelo negro con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, en un intento de hacerle saber que no se iba a dejar intimidar por él a lo que le siguió un fuerte golpe que se incrustó en su mejilla, haciéndolo caer nuevamente al piso con el sabor metálico de la sangre inundando su boca…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ya veremos cuánto dura tu orgullo Uchiha con unos días aquí; una patada en el estómago le siguió a esa frase sacándole todo el aire y haciendo que escupiera unas gotas de sangre, volvió a tomarlo por los cabellos

Voy a verte suplicar por tu miserable vida, te lo puedo asegurar

En tus sueños…volvió a replicar Sasuke con dificultad

Ya lo veremos, dijo soltándolo para después salir por la puerta, por lo que Sasuke sabía que empezaba su verdadero castigo, ya que Raikage iba hacerle pagar por cada una de las acciones que cometió en el pasado en especial la de haberlo desafiando, como pudo volvió a incorporarse hasta que pudo recargarse en la pared de la habitación donde estaba, pensando en que tendría que hallar la forma de salir de ahí aunque pareciera imposible.

Era de noche y Naruto no lograba consiliar el sueño se había acostado hace más de una hora, pero lo único que hacía era dar vueltas en la cama por fin se sentó y vio como la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana había luna llena, la cual iluminaba gran parte de su habitación, mas lo que no lograba entender era el porque de su insomnio, quizás estaba preocupado, aunque sabía que estaría de regreso pasado mañana, no obstante, había otro tipo de sensación que identifico como una especie de mal presentimiento. ¡Arrrrg! Se agarró la cabeza haciendo una pequeña rabieta y luego se levantó de la cama y fue a tomar un vaso de leche tibia a ver si así podía dormir y dejar de pensar en tonterías, puso su vaso en el mueble a un lado de la foto del equipo 7, la miro por unos instantes y luego decidió ir abrir un poco la ventana para que la brisa fresca entrara, ya que se sentía sofocado, en cuanto abrió la ventana un viento fuerte entro en la habitación removiendo violentamente las cortinas , que estaba corridas, tumbando la foto del equipo 7 del mueble a lo que Naruto reaccionó rápidamente, el vidrio se había quebrado pudo darse cuenta cuando levanto la foto del suelo, sentándose en el mismo, con el marco roto de la foto en sus manos

Sasuke…dijo en un susurro que el viento se llevo

Trataba de no gritar mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la lluvia de golpes que desde hace varias horas le llovían por parte de los súbditos de Raikage y de él mismo, que en ese momento estaba parado contemplando la escena que tenía delante de él

Puedes creer que él prefirió que lo golpeáramos y desquitáramos todo el coraje que teníamos contra ti en él, dijo uno de los súbditos de Raikage, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que retumbo en todo su ser-ahora te toca a ti volvió a decir. Así continuaron hasta que Raikage les hizo una señal para que se detuvieran, luego Sasuke oyó como se retiraban, sin embargo, sabía que él no se había retirado

Solo tienes que suplicar como lo hizo él por tu miserable vida, dijo Raikage con voz fuerte mientras lo tomaba de los cabellos para levantarlo

Nunca, dijo a duras penas; todo absolutamente todo le dolía, hasta el alma, pensaba cuantas veces Naruto se había humillado por él, por sus acciones, pidiendo paz en su nombre, ¿por qué no solo me dejo?... ¿porque?, no vale la pena no para hacer tal cosa.

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?...

Simple porque eres mi amigo dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa

Fuiste mi primer vinculo Sasuke… Sasuke…

Un cubo de agua fría lo despertó de su inconciencia haciéndolo jadear.

El sol entraba de lleno en la habitación de cierto rubio que no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, no obstante, permanecería con el vista fija en el techo, esa extraña sensación no lo había abandonado en toda la noche, el despertador sonó, inconscientemente sacándolo de su trance lo apago y se dio prisa a levantarse, vestirse para después ir a cumplir con sus deberes de ninja, en el camino se encontró con Sai

Naruto-kun, dijo en tono neutro y sonrisa falsa

¿Qué es lo que quieres Sai? Dijo con molestia el rubio

Es que no tengo nada que hacer, así que pensé en ir a verte, pero ya que te encontré…

El rubio le dedico una mirada asesina

Estas preocupado por el traidor de Sasuke ¿verdad? Dijo ligeramente

¡¿Que has dicho?!

Oh entonces si lo estas volvió a decir Sai sin siquiera inmutarse ante la ira creciente de Naruto por referirse tan despectivamente a Sasuke, Naruto hizo un mohín con teniendo las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara y dio media vuelta para ya no seguir discutiendo con Sai, porque sabía que si continuaba hablando de Sasuke terminaría por darle un buen golpe al anbu, por otro lado ya no quería pensar en Sasuke, todo iba a estar bien se dijo para si, respirando hondo cuando Sai lo siguió.

En la oficina del hokage, Tsunade estaba tomando un pequeño respiro del montón de papeles que tenía revisar y firmar, se levantó y se puso a mirar por la ventana, dando un gran suspiro al mirar el exterior, pensando en que todavía faltaban muchas cosas y daños que reparar en la aldea, sin embargo, parecía que la luz de la esperanza brillaba nuevamente y la tranquilidad que alguna se perdió volvía asomar la cabeza entre la bruma que dejo la guerra, lo único que ensombrecía aquel panorama de nuevo inicio era el hecho de que las pérdidas humanas, así como la huella que dejo la guerra en cada uno de los sobrevivientes era irreversible, de pronto Shizune entro a paso veloz a su oficina

Tsunade-sama, ella volteo mientras Shizune le entregaba una pequeña nota

Al abrirla se dio cuenta que era del escuadrón que había asignado para acompañar a Sasuke, decía que se iban a retrasar unos días en su regreso, por motivo de unas pequeñas dificultades que les habían surgido en el camino, aunque no especificaba cuales, decía que no eran graves y que tratarían de regresar lo más pronto posible, Tsunade frunció el ceño

¿Sucede algo malo? Dijo Shizune al ver la expresión preocupada de la rubia

No es nada solo que el grupo de Sasuke se va a retrasar en su regreso eso es todo

Paso…

No, dicen que no hay de que preocuparse, aun así algo en esas palabras no le daban muy buena espina, pero se convenció de que solo era paranoia.

Naruto por fin se había librado de Sai, aunque no había sido fácil, ya que cuando se lo proponía realmente era muy impertinente, estuvo caminando por la aldea encontrándose con algunos conocidos que lo miraban ausente, no parecía tener la misma energía de siempre, como por arte de magia termino parado justo al frente del antiguo barrio Uchiha, se quedó contemplándola unos minutos; no sabía en qué momento sus pies lo habían encaminado hasta ahí, empezó a adentrarse en este observando de un lado a otro, las casas que tenían el mismo símbolo familiar que Sasuke cargaba en la parte trasera de su camisa, fue una suerte que durante la guerra no haya tenido daños considerables más de los que ya tenía, trato de imaginar por un momento como había sido cuando estaba poblado, pensó en lo que en esa ocasión les había dicho Tobi respecto a la verdadera historia tras la masacre Uchiha , en resumidas cuentas todo había sido un elaborado plan de manipulación, donde las piezas se movieron de acuerdo al plan para destruirlo todo, Naruto se detuvo a mitad del camino, sacudiendo la cabeza-¿a dónde rayos se supone que iba, a la casa de Sasuke? Él no estaría ahí posiblemente ni siquiera podría entrar, así que dio media vuelta hacia la salida, recriminándose que era una mal sana preocupación la que tenía por su mejor amigo, por eso no podía esperar para que volviera , para detener esta agonía que amenazaba con matarlo y si no era así no terminaría.

Sentía su cuerpo doler mientras las heridas hechas por los súbitos de Raikage y por el mismo sangraban más, pero seguía firme a no soltar un grito o un quejido de dolor audible, ya que eso sería más gratificante para ellos, no obstante, cuando ellos se marchaban dejándolo al borde de la inconciencia era cuando se veía a el mismo tan vulnerable y empezaba a respirar con dificultad, casi no podía jalar aire, dolía, dolía mucho, incluso en la soledad de esa celda no podía evitar temblar ante los espasmos de dolor que le recorrían el cuerpo entero, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, sin embargo se le había hecho una eternidad, aunque solo fueran tres días, en los que no había probado ni una gota de agua ni comida, lo cual hacia más difícil tratar de recobrar la energía o tratar de liberarse de las sogas que mantenían sus manos atadas a la espalda, parecía como si todo lo hubiese abandonado incluso la esperanza de salir con vida de ahí, por un momento pensó que iba a morir en la soledad de ese lugar sumido en la completa obscuridad, un final perfecto para la tragedia de odio y venganza que había llenado la mayor parte de su vida, pero quizás lo que más le dolía por alguna extraña razón era que al final aquella promesa que le había hecho Naruto, de morir juntos , no se cumpliría, así mismo pensó que los esfuerzos por regresarlo a Konoha habrían sido en vanos, una fugaz sonrisa surco sus labios al pensar que aun en sus peores momentos él tenía que estar siempre presente en su mente "que impertinente" pensó para si , de pronto escucho unas pisadas acercarse e intento en vano levantarse" no otra vez" decía en un fuero interno, pues hace unos minutos acababan de darle una paliza e incluso no solo habían utilizado sus manos y pies sino que habían utilizado otro tipo de armas para causarle más daño, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido bastante estridente y luego volvió a cerrarse, unas fuertes pisadas se acercaron a él, lo tomo bruscamente por los cabellos para levantarlo, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor sin que pudiera evitarlo, a lo que Raikage sonrió complacido

Música para mis oídos dijo arrogantemente, entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de que esta vez solo era Raikage quien había entrado en la habitación, ya que no sintió la presencia de nadie mas

Abre la boca dijo el señor de la guerra, pero Sasuke voltio la cara , entonces jalo más de sus cabellos para que su cabeza se hiciera hacia atrás, no obstante, este no abrió la boca al contrario apretaba más sus labios en un intento de no soltar un gemido

¡Qué la abras he dicho! Dijo furioso tomándolo de la mandíbula apretando con tal fuerza que no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que le decía, mientras un leve quejido salía de su boca, sintió algo sobre sus labios, enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que era cuando el sabor del agua inundo su boca combinado con el sabor metálico de la sangre de esta, pero aun así era refrescante quería mas, sin embargo, solo un leve trago fue el que le permitió tomar ya que luego alejo el vaso de sus labios, intento buscar contacto de nuevo con ese líquido tan vital que después de pasar varios días sin probarlo le había sabido a gloria

¿Quieres más? Dijo Raikage con burla por la actitud del chico

Si … dijo apenas Sasuke

Solo tienes que pedirla dijo en burla, Sasuke tembló cuando volvió a jalarlo por los cabellos para obligarlo a que respondiera, que suplicara, pero de su boca solo salían quejidos ahogados que no podía contener

Se me olvidaba que tu maldito orgullo no te deja dijo soltándolo nuevamente al suelo, obteniendo un pequeño grito de dolor del Uchiha, lo que hizo que sonriera de satisfacción , era claro que nuca iba a cansarse de la imagen tan vulnerable en la que se encontraba el último de los Uchihas.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Sasuke se marcho

Shizune dijo la hokage que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con otra nota del escuadrón de Sasuke

Si Tsunade-sama

Dile a yamato que organice un equipo de búsqueda para ir a buscar al escuadrón de Sasuke…


	3. Chapter 3

_hola! a todos los lectores de esta historia, espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad, les deseo que tengan un feliz año nuevo lleno de paz y amor en compania de los que mas quieren..._

_ademas aprovecho para agradecer infinitamente a los que siguen esta historia :-)_

_bueno sin más les dejo el proximo capitulo_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Si, ¿sucede algo malo?

Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto y quiero cerciorarme de que nada malo haya ocurrido, no te preocupes

¡Ah!, dijo Shizune antes de retirarse- Naruto volvió a venir en la mañana, preguntado por Sasuke

¿Qué le dijiste?

Quería hablar con usted, pero le dije que estaba ocupada y que el escuadrón de Sasuke solo se había retrasado un poco, que llegaría pronto, no estaba bien preocuparlo

Bien fue lo único que salió de la boca de la hokage; esperaba que su presentimiento no fuera cierto

Maldición no podía respirar, dolía mucho, su pecho , todo su cuerpo en general, cayó en la inconciencia por lo que no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió, Raikage y sus súbditos entraron en la habitación, lo movieron un poco , pero no parecía estar consiente, otro le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago; no se quejó, lo cual alarmo a los presentes, pues quizás en su intento por castigarlo por fin lo habían matado, entonces este se agacho para poner una oreja sobre su pecho no respiraba, pero aún tenía pulso

No puede respirar dijo volteándose hacia Raikage, que lo miro con una mirada neutra

Su pulso está muy débil sino recibe atención pronto morirá, esto no alarmo a Raikage, pero aun no tenía intenciones de que muriera, más por el hecho de que se metería en un grave lio, ya que si eso sucediera la aldea de Konoha investigaría y tal vez darían con él, aunque eso tampoco le atemorizaba, sabía que no quería meterse en una situación que desencadenara más disputas entre las aldeas de las que ya había habido, al menos por ahora

Ve a buscar a los anbus de Konoha le dijo uno de súbitos, ya que no estarían lejos puesto que no podía llegar sin el muchacho levantaría muchas sospechas , así como interrogantes sin respuesta

Desátale las manos le dijo al joven que se quedó, este corto las sogas con un kunai revelando las cortaduras que estas habían hecho en los antebrazos de Sasuke, los anbus llegaron a la habitación

Necesitan llevarlo inmediatamente a Konoha, ordeno de manera tajante, uno de ellos tomo al chico que ya hacia inconsciente sobre su hombro y antes de salir les dedico una mirada severa a los anbus que llevaba implícito un "ni se les ocurra hablar nada de esto" que ellos entendieron perfectamente, se dedicaron a apresurarse a llegar a Konoha antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, aunque no estaban lejos de ahí si había camino por recorrer, mientras el otro equipo liderado por Yamato iba a su encuentro, a la mitad del camino se encontraron con este, pero algo no anda bien por la forma en la que sostenían a Sasuke, se acercaron más solo para comprobar que las cosas no estaban bien, debido a que Sasuke parecía herido

Necesita atención urgente dijo el anbu que lo cargaba, Yamato asintió y aviso a Tsunade vía intercomunicador, después se dedicaría a preguntarles como esto había pasado, pero ahora lo importante era atender a Sasuke, fueron unas cuantas horas de camino a la aldea , a toda velocidad, llegaron directamente al hospital donde Sakura, Shizune y Tsunade ya los esperaban de inmediato lo pusieron en una camilla y lo pasaron a uno de los quirófanos, las tres medi-ninjas no salían de su asombro al ver el estado tan crítico en el que se encontraba el joven, además de notar que su vista y no solo el sharingan habían sido sellados, de inmediato lo primero que se dispusieron hacer fue que comenzara a respirar de nuevo, pues probablemente se debía al par de costillas rotas , en seguida metieron un tubo por su garganta, el cual estaba conectado a otro más grande que a su vez se conectaba a un suministro de oxígeno que iba a facilitarle la respiración, pero en el proceso la máquina que indicaba las pulsaciones cardiacas dio un pitido que indicaba que había entrado en para cardiaco, por lo que trataron de revivir su corazón por medio de electroshock ,mas no parecía responder.

Todo estaba oscuro por el pasillo por donde caminaba, cuando observo como una brillante luz al final del pasillo lo invitaba a seguir por aquel largo pasillo, aunque no sabía dónde estaba exactamente; no tenía miedo sino al contrario sentía paz, una enorme paz que no había sentido antes en su vida, de pronto alguien le tendió la mano cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a aquella luz

¿Itachi? Dijo reconociendo la silueta del hombre parado frente a él , era el quien estaba tendiéndole la mano y por un minuto estuvo tentado a rechazarla

Por favor no te rindas decía Sakura con llanto contenido, mientras Tsunade intentaba en vano revivirlo

Vamos no te mueras ahora decía la rubia, Shizune miraba con resignación la cruel realidad

Naruto te necesita si te vas ahora no solo te perderé a ti sino a él también dijo Sakura cuando las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas en el momento en que Tsunade dejo de intentar y negó con la cabeza

Vamos Sasuke dijo Itachi ofreciendo nuevamente su mano para que Sasuke la tomara, -estaba muerto- pensó para si Sasuke , finalmente la vorágine de dolor había terminado y podía estar nuevamente con su familia , levanto su mano para ponerla sobre la de su hermano

_No voy a dejarte ir aunque tenga que romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo para evitarlo…_

Naruto…porque pensaba en el justo ahora cuando por fin podía obtener la paz que tanto anhelaba y podía estar con los suyos de nuevo retrocedió tratando de responder esa incógnita- aun no es tiempo broto la frase de sus labios sin realmente ser consciente de la misma estaba confundido, pero porque acaso Naruto no dejaría de perseguirlo ni en la muerte, su hermano bajo su mano y le sonrió como deduciendo lo que por la mente de su pequeño hermano pasaba dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la inmensa luz

El pitido de la máquina de pulsaciones cardiacas despertó a las tres medi-ninjas de su estado de desolación, cuando vieron que el ritmo cardiaco estaba normalizándose por lo que procedieron a curar con chakra las innumerables heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo, a lo que pudieron observar la mayoría de las heridas habían sido provocadas por golpes limpios , aun así se preguntaban qué era lo que realmente había pasado para dejarlo en ese estado, no podía definirse de otra manera más que tortura, lo habían torturado , prueba de ello era posiblemente las marcas de sogas en sus brazos, que habían causado heridas que no eran graves, pero si parecían dolorosas, después de curarlo procedieron a limpiar los restos de sangre, así como a vendarlo y cambiarlo de ropa, después de esto procedieron a trasladarlo a un cuarto

Tal parece que el peligro a pasado dijo Tsunade observando los monitores a los que el Uchiha estaba ahora conectado; su ritmo cardiaco estaba estable al igual que su respiración

Así parece confirmo Shizune , Sakura permanecía aun callada todavía no se recuperaba del todo de lo sucedido

Solo falta que reaccione dijo la rubia para después dirigirse a la puerta no sin antes indicarle a Sakura de los cuidados que tenía que tener hacia él, ella asintió, en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con un Naruto notablemente agitado, ya sabía que no tardaría en enterarse y en correr de inmediato a donde Sasuke

¿Cómo… esta? Dijo aun agitado con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz

Esta estable dijo Tsunade haciéndose a un lado para que este pudiera entrar en la habitación, se sorprendió al encontrarse con la imagen del que consideraba su mejor amigo conectado a varios aparatos, así como de ver como los vendajes cubrían la mayoría de su cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba con normalidad parecía como si estuviera dormido si no fuera por todo eso que tenía conectado, entonces Naruto comenzó a sentir mucha rabia apretó los puños con mucha fuerza tanto que clavo sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos

Tsunade dijo antes de que esta se marchara teniendo todavía la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Sasuke – encuentra al maldito que hizo esto… porque si yo lo encuentro primero juro que lo matare dijo esto último volteando hacia donde estaba Tsunade con una mirada llena de frivolidad y rabia que eran impropias de él , lo que sorprendió a Shizune y Sakura

No tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer mocoso dijo la rubia con cierta molestia y luego salió de la habitación seguida por Shizune, aunque entendía perfectamente lo que Naruto había querido decir con sus palabras, por lo que averiguaría que era lo que realmente había pasado , no solo por su petición, sino porque sospechaba que había gato encerado

Naruto dijo Sakura acercándose a él y poniendo un mano sobre su hombro parecía temblar de impotencia y coraje, pero más por lo primero

Debí insistirle a Tsunade oba-chan que me dejara acompañarlo dijo este por fin

El hubiera no existe Naruto, ahora es mejor que te calmes no le sirves de nada así, si perdemos la calma no nos quedara nada dijo con voz firme

Pero arrgg dijo agarrándose la cabeza con las manos

No puedes protegerlo de todo Naruto, era la segunda persona en lo que iba de la semana que le decía lo mismo, entonces Naruto se acercó más a Sasuke

¡Despierta Sasuke, tienes que despertar! Dijo moviéndolo levemente

¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! Grito Sakura con una mega vena en la cabeza- ¡realmente eres baka! Volvió a replicar esta levantando su puño en señal de amenaza tenia suerte de que estuvieran en el hospital y no pudiera mandarlo a volar de un golpe, como a veces solía hacerlo

Lo siento Sakura-chan se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que se disponía a golpearlo, ella respiro para tranquilizarse

Mira Naruto tengo otras cosas que hacer en el hospital, así que voy arriesgarme a dejarte solo aquí con él, por lo que más quieras no hagas nada que vaya a empeorar su estado de salud ¿entendiste? Termino amenazante, Naruto solo asintió y ella salió de la habitación, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a esos dos, era normal que Naruto tuviera miedo a perderlo de nuevo y quizás esta vez para siempre suspiro ante tal pensamiento, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Entonces todo quedo en silencio, Naruto se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama, recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de su amigo hasta que algo llamo su atención , la venda color negro con lo que parecía un sello en medio que cubría sus ojos, ya la había notado desde que entro, pero pensó que se trataba de otra cosa ahora se daba cuenta que era probablemente el sello que había sido puesto en su Sharingan lo que quería decir que su vista también había sido sellada, ahora estaría condenado a la obscuridad que tanto odiaba, tendría que aprender a vivir con ella al menos hasta que el consejo decidiera levantarle el castigo, esto solo lo hizo sentirse aún más impotente al imaginarse que quien sea que hubiera hecho esto se había aprovechado de esta desventaja, se tranquilizó respirando hondo, continuo observándolo pensando que muy pocas veces lo había visto así de vulnerable por eso le parecía tan irreal la imagen que estaba ante sus ojos, aun recordaba cuando Shikamaru se lo había dicho a penas unos momentos, no lo había podido creer, sin embargo, por otra parte eso encajaba con la sensación inquietante que había tenido esos días, después de que no había regresado a la aldea en el tiempo establecido esa sensación aumento aún más.

¿Le preocupa algo Tsunade-sama? Dijo Shizune poniendo una taza de té en el escritorio, justo en frente de ella

Es increíble como la devoción de Naruto por Sasuke no ha disminuido ni un poco, aun con todo lo que ha sucedido dijo tomando la taza de té y dándole un sorbo

Ya sabe que Naruto tiene en gran estima a Sasuke más que un amigo lo considera un hermano

A veces pienso que hay más que eso

Se refiere a que él pueda tener otro tipo de sentimiento por Sasuke, más allá de la amistad

Olvídalo _"pero esa mirada, todo lo que hizo por él no lo haría por cualquier persona" _pensó para si la rubia

Haz el favor de llamar a los anbus que acompañaron a Sasuke quiero hablar personalmente con ellos

¿Cree que tuvieron algo que ver con el estado de Sasuke?

No lo sé , pero voy a averiguarlo, Shizune asintió y salió de la oficina , minutos después tenia a los cuatro anbus frente a ella, a quienes miraba inquisidora y hasta cierto punto intimidante

Y bien dijo la hokage al ver que ninguno había dicho ni una palabra hasta el momento- ¿quiero saber que paso?

Como lo especificamos en nuestro reporte empezó a hablar uno de ellos- fuimos atacados

Probablemente ninjas renegados o por ninjas de otras aldeas que no quedaron conformes con la sentencia dada a Uchiha Sasuke, ya que después de todo muchos querían su cabeza concluyo otro de los anbus

El chico fue torturado podría asegurar que por días enteros, si fue solo un ataque como explican eso, y que en ninguna de sus supuestas notas lo mencionaran por lo menos no explícitamente

Fue un ataque, una emboscada, se llevaron al chico por esa la razón de nuestro retraso, tuvimos que rastrearlos y la razón por la que no se lo informamos abiertamente fue porque podíamos encargarnos de la situación fácilmente

Y si también se podían encargar de la situación, porque secuestraron entonces a Sasuke, a menos que fueran muchos o muy hábiles entonces mi pregunta es ¿por qué demonios ninguno de ustedes tiene ni un solo rasguño? Mientras el chico está peleando por su vida en una cama de hospital, termino esto último casi gritando y levantándose de su asiento- lamento decirles señores que mienten muy mal dijo en tono amenazante – así que van a decirme la verdadera historia de lo que sucedió o esto va a terminar muy mal, los cuatro anbus tragaron grueso ante la amenaza de la hokage…


End file.
